A Dangerous Bedtime Game
by mrsjekyllhyde
Summary: Lucy Harris is getting ready for bed, when an unexpected visitor shows up on her door step, Edward Hyde. Suddenly, she finds herself falling victim to his dangerous and intoxicating charms all over again.


Clad in her red silk robe, a matching red baby doll beneath, Lucy Harris stares back at her reflection in the mirror above her oak vanity table, quietly combing out her long light brown hair as she prepares for bed, quietly singing to herself. "_A new life, what I wouldn't give to have, a new life, one thing I've learned as I go through life, nothing is for free..." _Her singing trailed off as a large _BANG _sounded at the door to her studio apartment.

Her chocolate brown eyes shifted in the direction of the sound. Glancing down at the clock on the vanity, she scowled when she noticed it was almost two in the morning. Who would bother to disturb her at this hour? Well, she did have _one _idea who. A chill danced down her spine, her heart pounding rapidly as she rose to her feet, crossing towards the door.

She reached out to unlock the door, cautiously beginning to open it, jumping back as it flew open with the abrupt pressure of someone's hand. Standing before her, there in the doorway, was Hyde, Edward Hyde.

"Lucy, my dear!" Hyde cried, his lips curling into an evil grin, a sinister chuckle following.

"Oh, it's you."

"It's me," he sneered. "Pleasant night, isn't it Lucy?"

"Night? It's practically morning. What are you doing 'ere at this hour?"

"Surprised to see me, are you? I hoped you would be." Another sinister chuckle escaped him. Without waiting for an invite, he waltzed into her apartment, and slammed the door shut with a quick thrust of his arm. "See I was strolling through Hyde Park all by myself. I couldn't sleep." He turned towards her, grabbing her wrist and yanking her against him. She gazed up into his eyes, getting lost in them for a moment as she stood there breathing heavily. "At least not without some..._company_."

Lucy yanked her wrist free of his hand and turned away, walking back to her vanity table. "So you came to me." She sat down at the vanity, watching him creep towards her through his reflection in the mirror.

"Who else could I come to, my sweet Lucy? You're the only woman who will offer me a place to hang my hat..." He approached her, his fingers slipping under the collar of her robe and tugging it down, exposing her shoulder and placing his hand upon it, "among other things." He chuckled wickedly.

Lucy sighed softly, her eyes falling shut, her body quaking at the feel of his touch. Shaking off her sudden attraction, she opened her eyes and turned her head away. "Well this isn't your home, it's mine. And I don't fancy having to clean up after a man with no consideration for a woman's treasures."

"A woman's treasures!" He snapped. Fisting a handful of her hair, he yanked her head back until she was looking up at him. She cried out and winced in pain, instinctively reaching up to try and pry his hand from her hair. He pressed the top of his cane he held in his opposite hand, under her chin. "We both know that I'm the only thing you treasure, the only thing who _gives you_..." He leaned closer, whispering in her ear, "pleasure."

"Let go!" Lucy cried, frantically trying to pull his hand away for a second time. "You're hurting me!"

Letting go of her hair, he took his cane in both of his hands and threw his arms over her head, holding the cane against her horizontally. She winced as it pressed firmly just beneath her ample breasts. "Let you go?" He cackled sinisterly, leaning in and pressing his face against the side of hers. He turned his head, his warm breath caressing her ear as he murmured so seductively, "I'll never let you go. No one leaves Hyde! Not you, and not any other woman."

She let her head fall back against his shoulder and moaned softly. As hard as she wanted to fight or debate with him, she simply didn't have the willpower at the moment. Lifting the cane from her body, and his arms over her head, he dropped it to the floor, slipping out of his coat and letting it drop to the floor with it. Next, he kicked off his boots, then ripped his shirt open, exposing his slightly hairy chest. She glanced over at him, heat pooling between her legs as she watched him slip his suspenders off his shoulders, getting himself comfortable. "Don't be getting yourself comfortable. I never said you could stay the night."

"No, but you're not getting rid of me that easily," he retorted, his gaze darkening with vexation. "Try all you want, my dear." He chuckled wickedly, stepping towards her, setting his hands on her shoulders. Slipping his fingers beneath the robe, he yanked it down faster than she could blink an eye. The garment fell to the stool she was seated upon, pooling around her bottom and exposing her nearly naked body, leaving her in nothing but her matching red bra and panties.

She gasped softly, a chill dancing down her spine, but whether it was from the chilliness of the room or him, she couldn't be sure.

"Ah," he laughed wickedly. "That's better!" He set both of his hands on her shoulders once again, sliding them down over her mocha skin, her collarbone, and down over her breasts. "Now doesn't that feel better?"

Lucy shut her eyes, moaning and whimpering as he gripped both of her breasts firmly and painfully in his large hands. Taking a breath, she softly began to sing their song, "_I feel your fingers, upon my shoulders, your chilling touch, as it runs down my spine._" She opened her eyes, meeting his dark gaze in the mirror. "_Watching your eyes as they invade my soul, forbidden pleasures, I'm afraid to make mine. At the touch of your hand, at the sound of your voice, at the moment your eyes meet mine, I am of my mind, I am out of control, for the feelings I can't define._"

"_It's a sin with no name_," Hyde sang in response.

"_Like a hand in a flame_."

"_And our senses proclaim_."

Removing his hands from her breasts, he slowly wrapped them around her throat, though not tight enough to choke her. At least not yet, though she knew it would come eventually if the night continued on into dangerous territory. "_It's a dangerous game_," they sang together.

Yanking the satin tie from her robe, he firmly grabbed each of her wrists. She groaned as he forcefully pulled her arms above her head, quickly tying the sash around her wrists, binding them together. "My frightened princess," he sneered, sliding his hands down her arms, then tugging them against his chest, until she was forced to arch her back painfully, causing her breasts to strain against the cups of her bra. She whimpered at the strain. "You're quite a vision this way, my sweet Lucy. I'm glad I was fortunate enough to drop by this evening, aren't you?"

Letting go of her, he turned and strolled towards her bed across the apartment. Lucy sighed softly, more out of relief than anything else, letting her hands fall back in her lap, watching him curiously, but saying nothing. She knew that fighting him on this was going to be no use.

He stopped just short of the bed and turned to face her. "Come here to me now."

Lucy turned and rose to her feet, taking a couple steps towards him, her wrists out in front of her, then stopping.

"Closer!" He shouted. "Or would you prefer to spend the rest of the morning tied to your vanity, there, on that hard, _cold_ floor?" He chuckled sinisterly. "It wouldn't make such a pretty picture, would it, my dear?"

She scowled. "Well, you wouldn't be much of a gentlemen if you did that, I'll tell you that much." Finally, she slowly walked towards him. "Sorry, I suppose 'gentle' is a bit of a stretch considering what you've put me through."

Hyde abruptly grabbed a hold of her wrists and yanked her towards him, shoving her backward onto the bed. "What I've put you through!" He snarled, chuckling sinisterly as he watched Lucy tumble onto her stomach. "It's become quite an intoxicating and _dangerous _game, hasn't it?"

Lucy turned onto her side until she was facing him, curling herself into a fetal position, holding her bound wrists down at her knees. Heat pooled between her legs, her heart pounding rapidly as she watched him drop his pants, leaving him in nothing but his white boxer briefs and matching shirt, open and exposing his chest. He dropped to his knees on her bed, looking down at her and continuing to chuckle with sinister amusement.

"Don't tell me you don't like the game, because if you did," he reached out, letting the back of his hand caress her cheek, "I know you'd be lying. You can't hide anything from me, Lucy." Grabbing a hold of her wrists, he tossed his head back, his long dark hair falling away from his face. "I know you better than you think I do." Pulling her arms above her head, he tied her to one of the bars of the bed frame.

"This isn't the way I pictured going to bed this evening," she said.

"No? What a pity." He chuckled softly. "I did." Turning over in bed, he leaned over and shut off the light. "Sweet dreams, Lucy."

Lucy tensed up as darkness cloaked the room, fear gripping her heart being that she could no longer see him. She turned onto her back, gasping softly, her body crying out with pleasure as she felt him grab her breast within the darkness.

"Darkness does have it's advantages."

She heard him laugh wickedly. "I don't fancy the darkness, to be quite honest. I find enough of it round the gutters of London."

"If you didn't fancy darkness, you wouldn't be with me," he gave her breast a firm squeeze, causing her to cry out in pleasure once more, her body quaking as she felt his hot breath against her ear, "now would you, my dear, sweet, Lucy?" His hand slid down over her breast, across her abdomen. Grabbing her waist, he pulled himself on top of her, straddling her, holding her immobile with his knees on either side of her body. She gasped loudly as she felt his hard member pressing against the crotch of her panties.

"I'm not _with_ you."

"On the contrary, you're tied up and at my mercy." He chuckled sinisterly. "And you love the game far too much to fight me." Feeling his chest hair tickling the tops of her breasts and his long hair brush against her face, she shut her eyes, turning her head and pressing the tip of her nose to his cheek, deeply inhaling his masculine and intoxicating aroma. He smelled of sex, sandalwood and a touch of smoke.

Taking her throat in his left hand, he nibbled at her earlobe, then pressed his lips to hers, kissing her firmly and passionately, then nipping at her chin, first with his teeth then just his lips. She breathed heavily, wishing she could reach out and touch him, run her fingers through his hair, or her hands down his bare chest, but that was physically impossible at the moment. Unfortunately. Whether she liked it or not, she knew she wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight. Now that _he_ was here.

"You must...leave...by dawn." She said in-between labored breaths as his mouth continued down over her collarbone and the tops of her breasts.

"Or what? Are you going to _spank_ me, perhaps teach me a lesson?" Hyde chuckled wickedly.

"Spider will have my head."

"And someday I will have his...on a _platter_ that is." As he let loose another wicked chuckle, she felt her body quaking once more.

"Not if the bloody cops get to-"

He pressed his finger to her lips to silence her, "hush now, my princess, and let Edward Hyde, give you a night you will never forget."

And she did. They made sweet passionate love together, Hyde sending her over the edge of unspeakable pleasure not just once, but two times, and then, curled up beside her, one hand on her breast and the other against her sex, the two of them quickly falling into a deep slumber.

When Lucy awake the next morning, he was gone.


End file.
